SOLEDAD
by Helen Karlray
Summary: se fue...EL AMOR DE MI VIDA me abandono...y solo pienso en ¿POR QUÉ?, si te amo por qué me dejas. narracion que paso despues de la ultima despedida


**Soledad**

Por desgracia la serie ni los personajes son míos, por que si lo fueran haría lo posible por ponerle otro fin…pero bueno…resignándome, lo único que puedo hacer es este Fic…

Toda es una narración

Antes de empezar quisiera dedicar este fic, a **A. Rene E. M.** que es alguien aquél aprecio mucho, y dado que es la única serie que se que te gusta tanto como a mi, pues…es tuyo pereo si puedes ver la se Sakura ...pues genial

**¿PORQUE?**

¿Porque?...esa es la única palabra que inunda mi mente

¿Porque?...éramos felices….o al menos eso pensaba….pero tu te fuiste, me abandonaste….y estoy aquí….en este planeta…que sin ti; ya no se si pueda llamarlo hogar…Nada es… nada se puede…**sin ti**…

Yo creí…yo te ame….te amaba….**te amo**… pero no te importo…Me abandonaste… y te fuiste mas aya de donde yo te habría podido acompañar… me dejaste y descubrí todos esos miedos, todas esas angustias que con tigo superaba y ahora cada día me matan.

¿Por qué¿Por qué? A casa instante me lo pregunto, pero nunca hay respuesta… me aislé del mundo…ha pasado…ha pasado….ya ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado… y no me importa… estoy triste…o…simplemente ya no se…tengo un gran vació en el alma…ese vació lo ocupabas tu.

…el ultimo día que te vi…me abrazaste con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo…te abrase tan fuerte…pero no fue suficiente…te fuiste… ¡me abandonaste!...creí que al menos esto duraría mas… tardamos tanto en darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos y peleamos tanto por ser felices… ¿y todo para que?...si al final me dejaste en soledad…me dejaste sin sueños…sin ti…sin nada

Cada día me alejo mas de los que me aprecian…pero no quiero nada…se que si me aferro a ellos solo me dejan tal y como tu lo hiciste…sí tú, que según me amabas, me dejaste¿Qué puedo esperar de los demás?

Si se lo que piensas…y sí…tengo coraje…y estoy llorando, mis puños están tan apretados que ya no los siento.

He salido a caminar, es lo único que me tranquiliza…veo los caminos y miro al cielo, y tengo la esperanza de verte volver…pero no es así.

El cielo comparte mi dolor ya que desde que te fuiste no ha parado de llover…y hoy no es la excepción…los árboles…camino entre ellos…salgo a un claro y miro de nuevo al cielo…pero este solo me responde con su llanto, comparte mi dolor

¿Por qué? Sigue la pregunta en mi cabeza, con la cara al cielo de nuevo comienzo a llorar…ya no tengo fuerza y caigo de rodillas, estoy llorando y no me pienso detener tengo que sacar todo este dolor…toda esta pena que me asfixia …te extraño tanto…alguien se acerca a mi…pero no me importa, sigo llorando.

Ahora eh despertado…veo a mí alrededor, es familiar… ¿el lugar?...mi cama

"fue un sueño" pregunto con esperanza, pero pronto regreso a la realidad, mi cama esta vacía…tu te fuiste…me abandonaste…comienzo a llorar de nuevo. Alguien me abraza, y me calmo un poco…pero…pero no eres tu…nunca mas lo serás…me dejaste y para siempre…me abandonaste…me dejaste en este mundo…y tu te fuiste…me aferro a aquel ser que me brinda a poyo, después de unos segundos, me separo un poco y lo veo con detenimiento…es Merle…también llora y yo la abrazo

"vamos" me dice pero no puede continuar, la voz se le quiebra… a ella también le dolió tu partida…a todos…a todos los habitantes de Gaia…pero…pero a mi que diablos me importan todos…que demonios me importan los demás…el coraje me inunda de nuevo…y sigo llorando…Merle comprende y se va…me tiro de nuevo en la cama y pataleo como un infante.

¿Por qué¿Por qué? Grito con desesperación

"¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme¿Por qué me abandonaste?... ¿Por qué Van?... ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?"

**FIN?**

**nota de autor: **a puesto que no se esperaban eso…

Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta serie a pesar de que es mi favorita…jamás me atreví a modificar ni una sola coma…pero de repente en esos momentos de depresión, se me ocurrió y bueno eh aquí el resultado

Rene se que jamás lees Fics, pero aun así, espero que no sea de tu desagrado total.

Bueno a todos lo que lo leyeron **gracias**, y no olviden dejarme su comentario…solo tienen que presionar el botoncito de aquí abajo a la izquierda que dice (Go) y dejan su comentario, el cual se les agradece mucho…todo es bien recibido… (Menos virus) felicitaciones, insultos, jitomatazos, lo que deseen, **gracias**


End file.
